Summary: The goal is to determine whether radiation sterilization is able to be used with biological products. It has been approved for use on certain containers and diluents in the past. Studies are being conducted on a cross-section of biological product types using gamma irradiation (cobalt-60), electron beam and x-ray. Emphasis has been placed on childhood vaccines since alternatives to thimerosal need to be explored.